


A Wish Upon A Star

by Shelley101



Series: Love & Other Magic [2]
Category: Charmed (TV 1998)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Comfort/Angst, F/M, Lost Love, One Shot, Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 20:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19027033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelley101/pseuds/Shelley101
Summary: Piper wishes upon a shooting star that she can get the love of her life back. Will it come true or will Piper be forever without Leo?





	A Wish Upon A Star

**Author's Note:**

> Right, I'm slowly moving all my works from ff.net onto AO3 and this one-shot was the first thing I completed. It was written 6 years ago, when I was 14, so don't judge it too hard. I just want to see my progress in writing and don't want to improve it, even though I definitely could (a lot, hopefully).

Piper stood in the attic, in front of the Book of Shadows, staring longingly at the pages, wishing she could be with the man she loved. Wishing that he would hold her in his arms, comforting her, rather than up in the clouds, forbidden by the Elders to ever see Piper again. Wishing that there was something, anything, in the Book to help her get Leo back. She had been constantly plagued by nightmares. Nightmares in which her true love would never come back. Nightmares where her greatest fear came to life - that she would be forever alone. As Piper flicked through the pages of the ancient book, she couldn't help remembering the first time she and Leo had kissed...

Piper had been standing in the conservatory, Leo standing opposite her. She had been willing herself to speak up and ask Leo that all important question. 'What do you think of girls who make the first move?' But she couldn't do it.

Now that Piper thought about, kissing Leo was the easiest thing in the world: The way their lips touched was just so natural and not forced at all. _If only_ , she thought, _If only_ _I hadn't been such a coward, we would have had so many more kisses; we would have had more time_.

Salty tears slid down her face as she cried silently for her boyfriend. But he was more than her boyfriend, he was her soul-mate, they were meant to be together.

Piper didn't understand how the Elders could be so cruel. Did they get entertainment by breaking people's hearts or did they just not have hearts themselves? As Piper stood, watching the stars in the sky, she couldn't help but wonder that, if they had done anything differently, would there have been a different outcome? Would she be in the warmth of her partner's arms? Was this a punishment for something she had done? What had she done?

Could she change the past?

Piper's head was over-loaded with unanswered questions. But these questions could have been answered by her angel's words if only she could see him. Just one minute was all Piper asked for; one kiss, one reassuring hug that they could and would get through this. She longed to be soothed by his magical words. Words, no matter how small or complicated, that could promise Piper happiness for as long as she lived. Words that could set her mind at rest, that could make her believe that all would be okay. Everything would work out. They were meant to be together.

And not even the Elders could stop their destinies.

A shooting star came into her sight and, despite her inner anger, Piper wished and wished that he would return. That they could once again, be together.

"Piper?"

Piper turned around quickly, unsure whether to believe what she was hearing.

"Leo?" she gasped. Leo nodded. "This isn't a dream?" she asked, still dazed at who she saw before her.

"It's really me," he stated, tears falling down his unshaven face. Tears of happiness, tears that meant he was finally reunited with his sweetheart.

Piper shared those tears of happiness and ran into his outstretched arms, kissing him passionately as Leo inhaled the scent that he had missed so much. He felt as if his world was complete, he didn't need anything more.

She clung onto him, dreading that if she let him go, he would leave again and maybe this time, never return. "I love you," she whispered into his ear.

"I love you too," Leo sighed with a feel of completion.


End file.
